


A Screaming Conversation

by rabidsamfan



Series: 100 words in 100(+) fandoms [64]
Category: Riptide (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 11:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know it went something like this...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Screaming Conversation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tinx_r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinx_r/gifts).



“Nick, it’s pink.”

“We bought your boat!”

“My boat is an investment. We _live_ on my boat, Nick.”

“A helicopter’s an investment. We could... run tours. You know, tourists like stuff like that.”

“What kind of tourists are going to want to fly in a pink helicopter?”

“Girl tourists? Anyway, there’s nothing wrong with pink. You have shirts that are pink.”

“They’re faded red, Nick.”

“They’re pink, Cody.”

“All right, all right, they’re pink. But they’re shirts!”

“Come on, Cody. I’ve talked him down nearly five hundred bucks already.”

“You’re not going to let me say no, are you?”

“Nope.”


End file.
